Citrus Fruit Salad
by Mustang86
Summary: A series of short stories involving Yuzu and Mei, with different themes that will arise, from amusement parks to a world tour, please enjoy these short stories.
1. Theme Park Oranges

**Citrus Fruit Salad.**

 _A series of short stories involving the lovable yuri pair of Mei and Yuzu from the manga series Citrus, which is a story owned by Saburo Uta. All short stories will be named after different citric fruits. So here are the ground rules of the series._

 _ **1:**_ _I must use each Citric fruit per title._ _ **2:**_ _I must keep male characters to a minimum, either in the back ground or playing a minimal role._ _ **3:**_ _Yuzu and Mei Aihara will always be the pairing in this series, meaning there will be no other pairing, but I can use friendship with some context from other character's perspective._ _ **4:**_ _I cannot repeat the same themes. So if I use a theme park as a theme, I cannot use it again._ _ **5:**_ _There will be no lemons or limes. Just because of the name of the mini story, please don't automatically assume that there will be lemons._ _ **6:**_ _No swearing from the characters, but I can use bitch, since it isn't a swear word._ _ **7:**_ _Each story must contain three or more of main/support characters._ _ **8**_ _: I can only use one Citric fruit per title, so that means no Lemon, Lime and bitters._

 _Please enjoy this little series._

 _ **Characters:**_ _Yuzu, Mei,_

 _ **Side Characters:** Harumin and Himeko_

* * *

 **Story 1: Theme Park Oranges.**

The first light of day shone on Yuzu's face, forcing her to wake up from her slumber, Yuzu was waiting for her best friend to arrive, it was their first time heading out to a theme park since their previous trip this time it was Yuzu's turn to supply the tickets and get everything ready for the day out. She was soon distracted by the footsteps coming from her room, emerging from the door was a younger girl with long black hair, wearing white shirt with a red dress.

"Yo Mei, good morning," Yuzu called out to her stepsister. Her greeting was ignored upsetting the girl with blonde hair greatly, she tried to remain upbeat but Mei continued to give her the cold shoulder, "so Mei, what are you going to be doing at the theme park?"

"Making sure you don't do something that embarrasses everyone," Mei retorted sternly, she grabbed the remote and turned on the television to watch her favourite show. Holding her teddy bear on her lap, she proceeded to watch the show with her normal cold and uncaring expression.

Puffing her cheeks, Yuzu crossed her arms in dismay at her step-sister's response to the proposal, "geez Mei, can you be a little more excited?" The blonde haired girl asked the younger girl.

With her eyes glued on the television and her head resting on the teddy bear, Mei continued to watch her program, "I am excited," she retorted with her thoughts wondering slightly towards some of the mascots at the last theme park she had visited.

Yuzu emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a white blouse and blue skirt, "so Mei, with Harumin and Himeko coming along, I thought it would be a great idea to update some of the photos we got from last year," she suggested hopefully, but her step sister still remained silent, her face buried in a book, completely unaware of Yuzu's approach, "don't ignore me, I want a photo with you alone this year," the teenager repeated her demand over and over again, until Mei turned around with a scornful expression.

"If it would shut you up for now, then I will have another photo with you," Mei replied in a cold tone.

Embracing her sister she rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder, "it's a pity that Harumin and Himeko are tagging along again, it would be a great chance for another date with you," Yuzu whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

Mei grabbed the blonde's arm and proceeded to push her back, she immediately knew what Yuzu was thinking and what the implications would be if she went through with it, "that's enough, we are spending some time with our friends, so leaving them alone wouldn't be the right thing to do," the black haired girl chastised Yuzu for her potential idea, leaving her step-sister in shock at the reply.

"But I really want to do something nice this time, all we have been doing is studying," Yuzu complained, her now enthusiastic tone now diminishing.

"If it would keep you quiet, then we can do something, on the condition that I choose what it is we do," Mei responded, glancing back at her girlfriend's hope being restored in that instant, "what it is, is only known by me."

"Yeah, of course, I will behave," Yuzu promised her step-sister.

Mei approached Yuzu with a cold smirk, "good, then the other condition is, you have to study for the next exam."

"Alright Mei, you have a deal," Yuzu confirmed the deal with her step-sister, watching the younger girl entering the room to get ready for the day out with her friends.

 **(4 hours later)**

The sisters were standing at the gates of the theme park, for their friends to arrive, not daring to enter without them, Mei with book in hand remained calm while Yuzu was in a panic at their late arrival, "calm down, they will be here," assuring Yuzu of their friend's arrival.

"But we planned on meeting here at this time!" Yuzu snapped back furiously, pacing back and forth, while she couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

An hour had passed without their friends arriving, Mei grew impatient while Yuzu continued to worry that Harumin and Himeko might have forgotten about the trip, "yo Yuzucchi! sorry we're late, the bus was way behind schedule," a girl with long purple hair called out to her best friend, approaching them with a much shorter female following close behind her, "at least you waited for us, don't think the VP would have waited," the excited girl stated with a cheeky smirk.

"Doesn't matter," Yuzu retorted gleefully, turning towards the entrance of the theme park, leading from the front ready to have a great time.

After the girls charged through the gates, they looked around to figure out what they wanted to do, only Mei remained stoic as her step sister and her friends looked around in excitement, 'why did Yuzu talk me into coming here again?' The girl with black hair asked herself with disdain.

In all her excitement, Yuzu grabbed Mei's left arm and pulled her away to follow Harumi and Himeko, "come on Mei, there is a lot to do today!"

Making it to one of the stands, Yuzu turned to one of the games, one of the prizes for winning was a large teddy bear, "hey Mei, want me to try and win that for you?" Yuzu asked her step sister, waiting for a response, Mei just waltzed ahead leaving Yuzu stunned with the reaction, "that wasn't the response I was hoping for," Yuzu whispered to herself, drooping her head in disappointment.

Moments later the girls arrived at a ride, one that wasn't too scary, but still looked like fun, "I don't feel like going on this ride," Mei scornfully told Yuzu, much to the dismay of Yuzu, Himeko and Harumi.

Harumi turned to Yuzu who was getting a little annoyed at her step sister's attitude, "hey Yuzucchi, why is Mei being really bitchy today?" Harumin's frustrated response surprised her best friend immensely.

"I have no idea Harumin," Yuzu responded quietly, she wanted to figure out what was going on. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind, "hey Himeko and Harumin, do you both mind walking around with each other, I will try to figure out what's happening with Mei," Yuzu passed the suggestion onto her friends, she left them alone to spend the rest of the day together, she looked back once again, 'I'm sorry you two, but I think I know what's going on.'

Mei was alone looking around, not too far away from Yuzu. A small teddy bear prize caught the eye of the stern female, 'doesn't Yuzu know what today is?' She thought to herself with a hint of sadness.

"Yo Mei," Yuzu called for the younger girl, she rushed up to her but was ignored when Mei turned away from her to walk to another stand, "don't ignore me!" Yuzu demanded getting closer to the cold natured girl.

"Do you know what today is?" Mei asked her step sister calmly.

Perplexed by the enquiry from Mei, Yuzu tried to figure out the meaning behind the black haired girl's question, "why do you ask?" she asked Mei puzzled by her sudden mood change.

"Don't worry about it," Mei responded in a slight loss of her composure, she started walking away again, with Yuzu releasing a giggle at her younger step sister, "what's so funny?" Mei hissed at the blonde.

"Oh that's right, today is the one-year anniversary of when we started dating right?" Yuzu immediately answered her girlfriend, a smile grew from her as she stared at the clouds rolling across the sky, "how could I forget it?"

"Good, now I have another question, why didn't we spend today together?" Mei grew more agitated with Yuzu.

"Oh so this is what it was all about?" Yuzu tried to laugh it off, but knew that Mei was hurting inside at the same time, trying her best to hide her own embarrassment, scratching her cheek lightly, she approached the school council president and grabbed her hand, "alright you win this one, I will tell Harumin and Himeko to look around for a while," Yuzu assured her girlfriend, turning away to talk to her friends, "you wait here, I will be back in a moment."

Mei watched her step sister talking to Himeko and Harumi, wondering what she was saying, as the crowd continued to grow larger, growing nervous as the length of time increased, she waited until Yuzu started walking away from their friends.

Yuzu approached Mei, scratching the back of her head, a smile crossed her face, "sorry for taking so long Mei, was busy trying to explain it to them," she apologized and grabbed Mei's hand, leading her towards the stalls.

Mei and Yuzu made it to one of the stalls and scanned the prizes, "why did we stop here?" Mei asked the shorter girl emotionlessly, turning her attention to some of the prizes.

"Come on Mei, I know you love teddy bears," Yuzu responded in teasingly, grabbing a bit of money to play one of the games, "how about I try to win for you," she promised Mei, placing the money on the counter she was given a set of three balls to throw at the stacked glass bottles.

Yuzu remained focused on the target, not realising that Mei was closing in, "you better win," she whispered in Yuzu's ear, causing Yuzu to misfire the first ball and hitting the attendant on the leg, "geez Yuzu, you don't know how to throw," Mei aloofly informed Yuzu.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Yuzu grabbed another ball, keeping her gaze fixated on the prize and Mei, "well if you didn't distract me, I would have won the prize!" Yuzu yelled at her step sister, showing her obvious annoyance at Mei's lack of empathy, preparing to throw the second ball while keeping conscious of Mei's presence, hitting four of the five bottles but some still remained standing much to her irritation.

Mei sighed a little as Yuzu picked up the last remaining ball, "just give up Yuzu, you'll only embarrass yourself further," the cold hearted girl instructed the stubborn girl prepared to toss the final ball at the target.

Winding back her arm, with Mei watching in anticipation, Yuzu tossed the ball as hard as she could, aimed at the bottles without any remorse, knocking them in every direction much to Yuzu's delight, "alright, seems like I won a prize!" Yuzu jumped for joy as she celebrated her win, all the while Mei remained calm and shaking her head in disdain at Yuzu's commemoration which signalled her win.

"Just pick a prize already," Mei whispered her demand desiring to hide her humiliation.

Yuzu directed the attendant to the large teddy bear, one that she wanted to win for her sister, "Alright, I would like to pick that large teddy bear."

Taking the prize Yuzu handed it over to her step sister, shocked at the feeling Mei started to embrace it tightly, "I shall call you Mrs Teddy," Mei announced the new addition to her teddy bear family.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yuzu questioned her step sister's choice of name. with teddy bear in arm Mei walked away, ignoring Yuzu's annoyance, almost appeased by having a plush bear in her grasp. Pleased by her girlfriend's joy at holding the plush toy, Yuzu couldn't help but smile as she followed her.

After catching up to her Yuzu peered at her sister's quiet embrace of the teddy bear, "what are we going to do next?" Mei asked Yuzu reservedly, curious at what was going to happen next.

After a time of walking around and seeing the sights of the amusement park, Yuzu spotted one last right, a large wheel, a large line of people whom wanted to enter the ride, "this way Mei," Yuzu directed the school council president towards the ride, "I have always wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel with you," Yuzu admitted to her girlfriend excitedly.

"Yeah whatever," Mei retorted with no interest in the idea that was being presented to her.

The Ferris Wheel continued to spin slowly towards the pinnacle stage, with Yuzu and Mei being ones at the very top, Yuzu peered out the cart, looking outwards to the horizon, "this might seem a little cliché even in the mangas that I have read," Yuzu placed her head on her arms over the ledge of the inside of the cart, "but sometimes the main character puts his or her arm around their lover with the recipient resting their head on the other's shoulder," Yuzu informed her step-sister quietly.

Mei didn't budge, she just looked away from her girlfriend and ignoring her comments, "the sunset is really pretty."

Yuzu stood up and sat next to Mei, attempting to place her arm around Mei, but failed to draw her in when the black haired girl moved closer to the window to watch the sunset, "come on Mei, we can do something really romantic here," Yuzu tried her best to convince her sister to react.

Mei turned to the girl with blonde hair, "you did behave yourself, so I have to live up to what I said earlier today," Mei crept closer to Yuzu.

Yuzu's heart started beating fast, her face slightly reddening as Mei moved in closer, 'oh man, what is she going to do?' A million questions started to swirl around in Yuzu's mind, feeling Mei's arms wrap around her and her head rest on her, Yuzu looked down to finally take in the fact that Mei was hugging her.

Mei pulled back from the hug almost as fast as she initiated it, leaving Yuzu stunned at the experience, "there, I have given you a reward for behaving," Mei stated before sitting on the opposite seat.

"That isn't what I was thinking about!" Yuzu complained about the reward.

"Well what are you thinking about?" Mei asked in confusion.

Yuzu stood up and sat next to her girlfriend, placed her left arm around Mei, "I wanted to have something like this," Yuzu pulled Mei in, much to the more mature girl's surprise, Yuzu looked out at the horizon as the Ferris Wheel continued on another rotation, "I have always wanted to do something like this with you Mei," Yuzu confessed happily while Mei rested her head on Yuzu. Yuzu turned to see Mei's head on her shoulder, with her free hand, Yuzu swept a strand of Mei's long, beautiful black hair aside, "I wonder what the future holds for us."

Yuzu cupped Mei's face and moved in to give Mei a long awaited kiss. "Mei, it has been one year since we started dating," Yuzu reminisced the one-year anniversary of her and Mei officially becoming a couple, she glanced down at her girlfriend who was about to fall asleep after a long day at the theme park.

After finishing the ride there was one more thing on Yuzu's mind, something she had never accomplished before, the two exited the Ferris Wheel without Yuzu accomplishing her intended goal of kissing Mei again, "we have time for one more ride," Mei informed Yuzu as she walked towards the stalls yet again.

"Wait Mei, how about getting a photo," Yuzu responded softly.

"Fine," Mei retorted tiredly, leading the blonde haired girl towards the photo booth.

Placing the teddy bear next to the guard, Yuzu and Mei entered the photo booth, with Yuzu being nervous, but was pleased in being able to get a photo of her and Mei together with no one around, "you know, I would love to get a photo of me and you only," Yuzu confessed while placing her left arm around Mei.

Before the picture was taken, Mei lunged towards Yuzu catching her off guard and kissing her without the latter getting the chance to defend herself. 'dammit Mei, why do you do this to me?' Yuzu asked herself as her resistance started slipping, failing to realize that the picture was being taken while Mei never seemed to care.

The sudden flash jolted Yuzu into action, a little too late for her to push Mei back, the picture was taken, her face now completely reddened from the experience, she ran out of the booth to grab the pictures, doing her best to hide her embarrassment from everyone that was walking by, snatching the photos she stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, 'this wasn't what I was expecting,' she thought to herself, visibly flustered from the experience, 'a hug, holding hands, b-b….but a kiss from my own step sister.'

"Hurry up Yuzu," Mei instructed Yuzu, forcing her to place the photos in her pocket. She seemed visibly sleepy, but continued to brave it as she and Yuzu returned to their friends whom were doing whatever they wanted for most of the day, "are we heading home soon? I would like for Mr teddy Bear to meet his wife."

"Yeah, that would be a great idea," Yuzu hissed answer while being caught off guard yet again, this time with Mei grabbing her hand and grasping it tightly, walking towards the exit failing to remember that their friends were still waiting for them, "I get the feeling we are forgetting something," Yuzu whispered gently, but the tiring Mei was too focused on returning home and ignoring Yuzu, "Mei, are you listening to me?"

* * *

 **Looking to improve, so if there is anything that needs improving please don't hesitate to inform me, I seek to improve, thank you**


	2. Chaotic Christmas Tangerine

**Citrus Fruit Salad 2: Chaotic Christmas Tangerine.**

 **Main characters: Yuzu Aihara, Mei Aihara**

 **Support Character: Matsuri**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Yuzu seeks to purchase a gift for Mei, but is having a difficult time deciding what would be something she would love._

* * *

Walking alone through the path covered in snow, a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair quietly in thought about Christmas, her mother left them to join her husband on the other side of the world for the Christmas holiday, leaving her alone with her cold natured step sister Mei, "I have known Mei for almost two years, yet even though she is my step sister and my girlfriend, I have no idea what to get her this time, she hasn't even given me the slightest hint," Yuzu whispered to herself.

The chill of winter compiled onto Yuzu's grief, she glanced out the corner of her eyes to see the festive shopping in full swing, mostly clothes and perfume that were in fashion, "oh man, if Mei had that sort of interest it would be easy," Yuzu sighed heavily.

"Hi Yuzu!" A girl with shoulder length pink hair surprised Yuzu with her greeting, she leapt out in front of Yuzu, "having a hard time getting your girlfriend something?" She teased her childhood friend.

"No," Yuzu denied quickly, but Matsuri wasn't buying into her response.

"Sure, then why did you mention something about Mei's interests?" Matsuri questioned Yuzu of her thoughts, following the older girl to a shopping mall, "remember Mei, is way more mature than you, so you need to think that she might like something with a hint of sophistication," Matsuri tried her best to pass down a hint.

Yuzu and Matsuri continued the search for a gift for Mei, the ever growing crowd, the songs of Christmas echoed through the mall, the cheer built up, but Yuzu remained uncertain as to what to get for her girlfriend, "so Yuzu, have you kissed under the mistletoe yet?" Matsuri asked the older teen with a mischievous grin, catching her childhood friend off guard, a sudden question that she never expected from Matsuri.

Her face was turning red, forgetting to realize that many people were surrounding her, "M…Matsuri, you shouldn't ask that sort of stuff," Yuzu's embarrassment deepened, but still maintained her focus on retrieving a gift for Mei.

"So after kissing Mei under the Mistletoe, who will be on top?" Matsuri teased her friend further, pressing the issue on their relationship.

Blushing heavily, but out of embarrassment from the comments that Matsuri was making, "you're too young to ask about that sort of stuff!" Yuzu yelled her displeasure in the shorter girl's comments.

"What's so embarrassing about it?" Matsuri asked while they continued through the shops, "just wondering whether Mei is on top, or whether you like changing positions," Matsuri prolonged her goading of her childhood friend, much to the humiliation of Yuzu.

"You know what, forget it, I am going to search for a present by myself," Yuzu snapped back, visibly flustered by Matsuri's torment. She stomped away with the intent to search for the perfect present, but now her mind was switched to what Matsuri was teasing her about, she cupped her face, trying her best to regain focus on the matter, "I cannot think about what Matsuri was saying, I need to get Mei a present," she whispered to herself, she walked around the shop on her own, her search was quickly becoming futile, she never gave up, wanting to get her girlfriend something from her.

The Christmas songs continued to echo through the mall, it was starting to get a little late, but the number of people that were walking through the mall continued to increase as if the day was getting closer and the rush was becoming more frantic. Shop owners bellowed out the specials while men dressed in Santa outfits were calling for donations for the less fortunate, Matsuri was seen at one of the, placing a bit of money in the cauldron much to Yuzu's surprise.

"Well Matsuri, you aren't all that bad," Yuzu whispered to herself, impressed by the donation.

Matsuri turned around to see Yuzu watching with pride, "yes, I also help less fortunate people, I might be mischievous, but I do have a heart," Matsuri confessed to her old friend, she watched the older girl placing a bit of money in the pot.

The two girls walked away from the man dressed as Santa, proud of their contribution, "alright, now I need to get something for Mei," Yuzu reminded herself of the task, walking off with Matsuri following close by.

Yuzu entered a book store with the hopes of finding a book that Mei might like, "so Mei likes reading?" The pink haired girl asked Yuzu.

Yuzu picked up one of the books, inspected it and placed it back, picking up another, "yeah she loves reading," Yuzu replied while examining the next book. She passed through a number of books until she found one that seemed interesting, "I might get his for her," Yuzu stated quietly, she walked up to the front counter and placed her purchase.

After exiting the shop, Yuzu approached another store, still not content with getting Mei a book, seeking to get her another present, "geez Yuzu, you need to take it easy, one gift is enough," Matsuri tried to convince her friend that her eagerness was getting the best of her.

"But I really want to make Christmas special this year for her," Yuzu replied softly, remembering what had happened the previous Christmas, "besides I want to make up for last year."

"Oh right you caved when it mattered most," Matsuri replied cheekily.

"Don't remind me," Yuzu snapped back in anger. The two continued not wanting to continue the conversation, but the thought of upsetting Mei again made the blonde haired girl shudder, "I hurt her last year, I never want to do that again," Yuzu acknowledged her first Christmas with Mei, not allowing herself to experience that situation again, she pressed forward to search for another present, "I want to make up for last year," expressing her own desire to make things right.

"Geez Yuzu, you need to realize that Mei would be happy with anything you give, because it's from you, there isn't any need to be so over the top with getting her something," Matsuri shrugged her shoulders in disapproval, while trying her best to reason with her friend's logic.

As time passed on, the two friends had finished their shopping, Yuzu ended up purchasing a small teddy bear for Mei's collection and a CD containing a wide variety of Christmas Songs, "alright I am done here, I need to get home, Mei might be getting worried about me," Yuzu started her journey home, waving to her childhood friend before going their separate ways.

While walking home the words of advice from Matsuri rang through the mind of Yuzu, she tried her best to play them down as words from a mischievous girl who was, 'you don't have to buy the shop out for her,' Matsuri's comments continued to echo in her mind.

Meanwhile at home, Mei was sitting in her room studying, but most of all awaiting the return of Yuzu, she pushed her chair back, approached the door, opening slowly the door, she peered out towards the main entrance of the apartment, disappointment washed over her as she walked towards the kitchen in search of food, 'I don't want to be alone, where are you Yuzu?' she asked herself with a feeling of loneliness became more apparent.

Mei turned her attention to the shimmering lights of the Christmas tree in the corner of the lounge room, thinking back to her first Christmas with Yuzu, how things turned out during that day and before then, "mom isn't home, but in reality I really want Yuzu around," Mei admitted to herself, her desire for her girlfriend becoming more apparent.

The entry opened up, Mei quickly spun around to see the eldest of the step-siblings entering the apartment, she was carrying a couple of bags, "sorry I took so long, I had to get a few things," Yuzu noticed Mei standing in front of the Christmas Tree, she placed the bags on the table and walked slowly towards the girl with long black hair.

Mei kept her back to Yuzu, her eyes directed at the ground, "I was scared that you weren't going to return home," Mei admitted her fears, not daring to show her tears to Yuzu.

"Oh come on Mei, remember what I told you?" Yuzu defended herself, walking slowly towards her step sister.

Wiping away her tears, she turned to Yuzu and gave her a gentle smile, "I was so worried about you, mom isn't here this Christmas, she is with dad, so being all alone makes me scared," she explained to her older sister.

"I see, so you seem to have something that you are scared of after all," Yuzu walked closer to her sister, "you have nothing to worry about, I would never leave you alone for a long time," Yuzu promised Mei, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, allowing Mei to rest her head on Yuzu's shoulders, "it's alright, I promised that I would never betray you."

Tears streamed down Mei's face, as happiness continued to overwhelm her, "thank you."

"No problem at all, I made that promise and I intent to keep it," Yuzu announced her intentions to Mei, she stepped back and cleared up the tears of Mei, "last year was a disaster, this year…." Yuzu started with a grin, she turned back to the table and approached it with pride welling up. She grabbed the items inside the bag and gulped, "this Christmas, I want to make up for the trouble I caused last year, for hurting you, that is something I never want to do again," Yuzu explained confidently.

Mei tilted her head in confusion, she wasn't sure what the blonde haired girl was talking about, "it was also my fault, I tried to force it onto you," Mei responded solemnly.

"I guess there is no point in blaming ourselves anymore, we have to continue going forward," Yuzu stated cheerfully, revealing the presents in her grasp, she handed them to Mei, "merry Christmas Mei," Yuzu wished the dark haired girl with a smile.

Mei politely took the gifts from Yuzu and looked at them for a moment, "before I open them, I have something for you," Mei commented, she placed the presents on the coffee table and rushed back to their room, to grab her present for Yuzu.

"You got something for me?" Yuzu asked curiously, she waited for the other teen to emerge from the room, 'I wonder what she got me.'

After a few minutes Mei exited the room, with a gift that was poorly wrapped, "I got this for you," Mei handed the gift to Yuzu.

"I see you have never wrapped presents before," Yuzu tried her best to hold back her laughter. She unwrapped the present to reveal a manga, something that she was familiar with, she pulled the wrapping paper further back and much to her surprise the title was revealed, "Peach Sisters volume seven?" Yuzu almost dropped the manga.

"Matsuri told me that you wanted that volume," Mei answered cautiously, not trying to sound too pleased with the idea.

"Gee thanks Mei, this was really difficult to get a hold of," Yuzu replied softly, holding the newest volume, "I was trying to buy it from the shops last week and they said someone without any care purchased it," Yuzu expressed her relief, showing some pride in her sister for having the courage to get the new volume for her.

"I also took the chance to look at the other six volumes to, you aren't very good at hiding things," Mei retorted calmly, she pulled another volume from her pocket, "I help hide them to prevent mom from seeing them."

"Do you want to read this one together with me?" Yuzu asked the more mature girl with a hopeful expression.

"Not really," Mei's response echoed around the room, she handed the manga back to Yuzu and turned her attention to the gifts that were meant for her, she picked up a rectangular gift and started to gently unwrap the present revealing a book about places of the world.

Yuzu watched Mei staring at the new book, "I didn't know what you liked, so I got this one for you."

"Thank you," Mei answered back softly, her attention soon switched over to another present, it was obviously a plush toy, but Mei didn't say anything, she picked it up and pulled the wrapping paper off, revealing a teddy bear coloured white with black spots, wearing a Santa hat, Mei remained quiet before hugging the small teddy bear, "another teddy bear for my collection," she whispered to herself while Yuzu was watching on.

"I'm glad you like them Mei," Yuzu gratefully told her sister, a smile stretched across her face, she watched Mei open the final present, a CD with Christmas songs, "I wasn't sure what music you liked," Yuzu confessed her lack of knowledge, she witnessed Mei showing more attention to the teddy bear, "so I kind of played it safe."

"I don't have a particular taste in music," Mei responded quietly, she turned to her room, started walking to it, but was stopped by Mei, "what is it?"

"Put this CD on," Mei demanded stoically, forcing the CD into her step-sister's hand.

"Alright," Yuzu answered.

The girls entered their room, Yuzu approached the CD player and started playing the CD, the first song that played was White Christmas, Mei turned to the balcony and saw the first snow fall, as the song continued to play in the background, Mei walked on to the balcony, watching the lights of the city flicker, "that was a good song, who was the singer?"

Yuzu picked up the CD cover and spotted the name of the song, "it was Bing Cosby," Yuzu quickly answered, she placed the cover down and waited for the next song to start.

"Please play that song again," Mei asked her step sister calmly.

Yuzu followed the request and restarted the song, she walked onto the balcony, White Christmas playing again, standing next to her step-sister, Yuzu looked outwards, watching the snow falling with greater intensity, "how about listening to the other songs?" Yuzu asked the black haired girl, but no response emerged from Mei, she was too busy listening to the song.

Mei remained quiet for the duration of the song, enjoying every second of the song, "is there any more of that singer on this CD?"

"No this is the only song that he sings," Yuzu responded as the next song started to play, "this one is really nice, Ode to Joy," Yuzu instantly recognised the piece of music that played next.

Mei continued to listen to the next song, she was now relaxed, enjoying the music that was blaring out from the CD player, "you gave me so much, I don't know if I can give anything in return."

"Nah don't worry about it, I don't need anything in return," Yuzu played it down, she was about to say something, but was stopped when Mei gently kissed her, she pulled back just as quickly and re-entered the room, 'oh man, I just received the best gift possible,' she thought to herself.

Mei picked up the newest volume of the manga and turned to Yuzu, "hurry up and get out of the cold, let's read this manga together," Mei returned the offer to read the manga with her step-sister, she walked to her side of the bed, waiting for Yuzu to take her side of the bed as well.

Yuzu approached her bed and sat back, Mei handed her the manga and waited for Yuzu to turn the first pages, but before seeing the first pages, "wait Yuzu," Mei stopped her step-sister, she inched closer until her left arm was wrapped around Yuzu's shoulder, she nodded to signify the beginning of their first time reading the same thing together, Yuzu turned the first page and the couple started reading with the music continuing in the background.

* * *

 **This was meant to be short story 4, but as we well know, it was Christmas time and it would be fitting to add this one first.**

 **The ending was slightly inspired by the second special chapter that was released with Volume six in Japan, of course I had to wait for the English version, so I hope you enjoy, as for the next ones, they will involve video games and being a super hero (in their dreams that is)**


	3. Captain Citron to the Rescue

**Mini story 3: Captain Citron to the rescue**

 _ **Characters:**_ _Yuzu, Mei, Matsuri, Mitsuko and Harumi._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Yuzu is a super hero, but when her best friends' sister commits a serious act of evil, it is up to Yuzu and her companion Matsuri to stop her._

* * *

Sitting in bed with the light on Yuzu with her laptop on playing a game, while Mei was reading a book, the two girls remained quiet until Yuzu closed the game off, "have you ever tried playing a computer game ever?" she enquired, hoping to build a conversation with her step-sister.

"No, and I don't ever intend to," the girl with long black hair replied with her eyes still glued on the book.

With a sense of disappointment washing over Yuzu, "oh come on Mei, at least pretend to be interested," trying to convince her step-sister to say something, but still no interest emerged from Mei, "this game is about a female super hero who saves the life of her girlfriend, while stopping crime, her companion…" Yuzu tried even harder to bring the cold natured Mei into her world.

Mei glared at the girl with chestnut coloured hair, closing her book, "I told you I am not interested," Mei snapped at Yuzu, she slid beneath the blankets and rested her head on the pillow, "I am going to sleep," she announced calmly.

"What? And no kiss goodnight?" Yuzu complained much to the chagrin of Mei, she closed the lid of the laptop and placed it in the draw, not realising the Mei sat up waiting for her to turn around. Yuzu turned around to say goodnight and was immediately caught off guard, receiving the much wanted kiss from her step-sister.

"Goodnight Yuzu," Mei fell back onto her pillow as quickly as she kissed Yuzu.

Yuzu remained speechless for a few seconds, trying her best to take in Mei's sudden kiss, shaking it off, Yuzu looked down at the black haired girl and smiled gently, "sweet dreams Mei," sweetly wishing her girlfriend a good night's sleep. Yuzu turned off the lamp and started falling asleep in the darkness of her room.

Later that night, rustling could be heard from around the room, a girl with short dark violet hair was looking for something in the room, 'now to take away the girl that has the strongest bond with the hero,' she manically thought to herself, silently removing Mei who was in a deep slumber.

The older female rushed to the balcony with Mei slung over her shoulder, "don't interfere" the girl whispered in her sleep.

"The rumours are proven true, she does talk in her sleep," the villain started laughing at the girl, she looked back at Yuzu who was still sleeping, moving her arm across to place around Mei who was no longer there, Mitsuko leapt away with a proud smirk stretch from ear to ear.

"Yuzu!" another girl called out, this time she had shoulder length pink hair, Yuzu remained asleep, she was forced awake when Matsuri switched on the light, "Yuzu, wake up, we have an emergency," the girl informed the sleepy teenager.

Yuzu rubbed her eyes and turned to the alarm clock, "Matsuri, it's almost three in the morning, wake me up when it's eleven in the morning," Yuzu fell back onto her pillow, but immediately shot back up to discover that Matsuri was standing in the doorway, "Matsuri, what the hell are you doing here?" Yuzu asked the younger girl with a heightened level of surprise.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten, this is our secret hide out, you were sleeping with your step-sister, I mean your girlfriend when our enemy snuck in to take her away," Matsuri informed Yuzu of the situation.

Yuzu turned around to eventually discover that Mei was no longer in the bed, let alone the same location, in a panic Yuzu leapt out of her bed and ran out of her room, still in her nightgown, "come on Matsuri, we need to find Mei!" Yuzu commanded hurriedly as she left the pinkette in shock.

"So Yuzu, are you going to save Mei in your nightwear?" Matsuri questioned her childhood friend

Rushing back to her room Yuzu re-entered and slammed the door shut, "I will be a moment!" Yuzu screamed from inside her room.

Matsuri tapped her left foot on the floor, waiting for her childhood friend to finish changing her clothes, "come on Yuzu, we don't have a lot of time."

Yuzu emerged from her room dressed in a red dress and white shirt, Matsuri stared at the outfit, "you know, that isn't the superhero costume you normally use," she teased her childhood friend, while showing off her costume, which contained an orange cape with a pink skirt that matched her shoulder length hair a shirt with a double 'M' and an orange mask, "I am called the Mischievous Mandarin," she announced her hero name with great pride.

Yuzu's eyes narrowed at the younger hero, her disdain obvious at the name that her friend was using, "whatever, I need to rescue my girlfriend," the young super hero announce, she rushed out in her costume leaving her teammate in shock at the hurried nature of Yuzu. The blonde girl dared not look back, she showed no hesitation.

Matsuri rushed to the side her friend, 'this could be fun,' she thought to herself, exiting the secret base and followed Yuzu by taking to the air.

The two girls flew off to search for clues, hoping that Mei would be alright, "Yuzu!" A familiar voice called out to the heroines. As quickly as the girl called out, the two super heroes landed in front of her, "hiya Yuzu," she excitedly called out to her best friend, she turned her attention to the mischievous Matsuri, "oh hi," she coldly greeted the shorter girl.

"Harumin, just because you know about our secret double life, it doesn't mean you can call out to us so casually," Yuzu reminded her best friend for what seemed like the millionth time, her disbelief becoming rather apparent, also showing signs of distress, she looked around in hopes that Mei had escaped from the clutches of the villain.

Harumin placed her hands on her hips, evidently worried about the current mood of Yuzu, "geez Captain Citron, you seem rather distressed," she pointed out quietly.

"Have you seen Mei?" Yuzu asked her friend in a hurried tone.

"Oh that's right, you sister," Harumin immediately clicked her fingers, "nope, not since yesterday at school," she responded energetically.

"Someone kidnapped her, so I need to save her," Yuzu informed Harumin solemnly. Yuzu and Matsuri started to turn away, before Harumin grabbed the arm of Captain Citron, "I am in a hurry," Yuzu freed her arm from her best friend's grip.

"I think my sister might have something to do with it, but I can't prove it," Yuzu's best friend informed the super heroine.

"We will look into it," Matsuri replied smugly as she approached the older female, slyly grinning at her, "and maybe we can look into making you my sidekick," she whispered her intentions to the purple haired girl.

Harumin glared at the pink haired girl and turned away, "I cannot believe that my best friend made you her sidekick." The purple haired girl snarled at Matsuri, leaving her and Yuzu to start their search for Mei.

"Geez Matsuri, you sure know how to annoy Harumin," Yuzu shook her head in dismay, flying off to search for Mei.

Matsuri ignored her friend's comments with a cheeky grin stretching from ear to ear, almost proud of her comments towards Harumin, 'I will keep placing dents in her armour,' she thought to herself.

Sometime later the two super heroines landed in front of a dark building, the roof surrounded with spikes, it was imposing and struck fear in the mind of Yuzu, "oh man this place is scary," she started to shiver.

"I will look around, you find a way in and save your girlfriend," Matsuri instructed her childhood friend.

Yuzu flew up to one of the windows and forced her way in, she looked around until she spotted a TV screen at the other end of the room, Yuzu walked around slowly, but before making it to the door the television set switched on automatically, "Captain Citron, you didn't long to find my base, I guess it was pretty easy, just like how easy it was to find yours," an older woman taunted the young super hero, stepping aside revealing that Mei was still sleeping unaware of the danger that had befallen her.

"Give Mei back now!" Yuzu demanded, failing to realize the counter at the bottom of the screen.

"You see that counter at the bottom of the screen?" Mitsuko directed the younger female to the timer, "that is how long Mei has left to live," she laughed at Captain Citron.

"Five minutes? Let's hope that isn't five hours," she joked with the villain.

Yuzu pushed the door open and used her super speed to run down the hallway, pushing open every door in hopes to find Mei, she cleared the first floor in less than thirty seconds, but knew that even with super speed time was still against her, "come on, you need to save your little sister," Mitsuko's voice echoed around her, she ran up the next lot of stairs to continue her search for Mei, "you're getting cold little super hero."

"Damn you," Yuzu snarled at the enemy, turning around and started running down the same flight of stairs, running back down the same hallway until she reached another flight of stairs, a smirk stretched across Yuzu's face as her confidence grew, "now I have you," she whispered, rushing down the next lot of stairs without a single ounce of care.

"Getting there little girl, but watch out," Mitsuko's voice echoed through the halls of the floor.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Yuzu continued to rush through the halls in search for Mei, "where is she?" she started to panic.

After running down the halls in search for Mei, Yuzu ran towards the final door, hoping that this was the last one, suddenly pushing the door open, Yuzu quickly noticed her sleeping step-sister trapped in the room, completely unaware of the danger that she was in, Yuzu rushed over to Mei, but jumped back with a sudden burst of electricity crashing down upon her, "oh so close," an older female laughed at Yuzu, approaching the black haired girl.

"Let her go!" Yuzu demanded, she charged at the older female, but was easily evaded, she felt a tingle running down her spin, then was pushed back after a bright light engulfed her.

"You can do better than that Captain Citron," Mitsuko laughed at the injured super heroine. Mocking the teenage heroine, while sliding her right hand across Mei's face.

Yuzu scanned the room, hoping to find an opening that would allow her to save her step-sister from the villain, 'if only Matsuri was here,' Yuzu thought to herself as she looked around again.

Before springing into action Matsuri crashed through the ceiling catching both females by surprise, "hey I was just looking around this place and found this rare video game," Matsuri announced with a playful grin.

"What?!" Captain Citron screamed out in anger, "I was trying to save Mei! Almost got myself killed and you were searching for a video game!" Yuzu's anger escalated further, pushing her friend aside she rushed towards the villain who was still in shock at what occurred, she tackled the villain to the ground.

"So Captain Citron, have you figured out how you're going to save Mei?" Yuzu's sidekick enquired with a sly grin crossing her face.

"How about helping me save Mei?!" Yuzu passed down her suggestion furiously.

"What and risk damaging this video game?" Matsuri asked in response.

Yuzu sneered at the younger girl, she quickly turned her attention to Mei who was still sleeping, completely unaware of the botched rescue attempt. Yuzu ran up to the containment and forced the lid open with all her strength, "how are you still asleep after all of this?" She asked her lover calmly.

"Hurry up I really want to try this video game," the Mischievous Mandarin reminded her friend.

Yuzu sneered back, "find your own way home!" she snapped back coldly. Following her outburst, she picked up the black haired girl and proceeded to fly away while carrying Mei.

"I will save you Ansoniko," Mei started talking in her sleep, "Yuzu, help me save my teddy bear," Mei continued to talk while Yuzu was carrying her back home.

Yuzu's eyes suddenly opened, she sat straight up with a broad smile crossing her face, she turned to her step sister who was still asleep, "it was just a dream," she whispered to herself, watching her sister struggling to stay asleep, her hair over her face, Yuzu moved the strands of hair away from her face, "that was a dream, this is reality, but in both dream and reality my feelings for you are equally as strong," Yuzu leapt out of her bed, confirming that she was still in her pyjamas.

Yuzu walked around the front of the bed, towards Mei's side of the bed, kneeling down with a smile on her face, "Mr. Teddy Bear, don't disappear," Mei called out for the mysterious being.

Yuzu resisted her laughter, still keeping an eye on the black haired girl whom was starting to stir from her slumber, 'oh man, I better move,' Yuzu thought to herself, she shot up and started walking, she was stopped when she felt Mei's hand grabbing her. Yuzu's heart started to race as Mei's grip started to tighten, she looked back once again to see Mei still sleeping repeating her call for Mr. Teddy Bear, "wow, she is so cute," Yuzu tried her best to keep her voice down.

After prying Mei's hand from hers Yuzu entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast, she turned to greet Mei as she entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and looking extremely grumpy, "are you alright Mei?" Yuzu called out to her girlfriend.

"I am fine, just a nightmare," Mei grumpily replied.

"I had this amazing dream," Yuzu confessed with joy, she poured a bowl of cereal and handed it to Mei, she watched her sitting at the table, "I was a superhero who had to rescue someone precious to me," Yuzu informed Mei with a joyous tone.

"So you were an incompetent superhero," Mei remarked emotionlessly.

"Do you know who I rescued in my dream?" Yuzu teased Mei with a sly grin.

"Not really," Mei answered back quietly.

Yuzu approached her sister and leaned in next to Mei's right ear, "I rescued you," she whispered gently, she watched Mei's face glowing red, but noticed Mei turning away to hide her blushing, "did I embarrass you or something?" The eldest of the step-sister's asked curiously, but no response emerged from Mei.

Mei picked up her bag and started walking to the door, "we will be late for school," she informed the more energetic girl. Opening the door, Mei was halfway out of the apartment, she glanced back with a cold expression, "have you seen Ansoniko by any chance?" She asked Yuzu.

"No," Yuzu immediately replied with concern.

"Never mind," Mei replied as she walked out the door.

Yuzu followed Mei, closed the door behind her and started leaving for school, "so Mei, how do you feel about being the damsel in distress?"

"I don't care," she replied coldly.

"Come on Mei, at least be a little enthusiastic about it," Yuzu complained.

Mei turned around and with a slight smile, "I wouldn't mind it, if you're the only one to rescue me and no one else."

Yuzu stepped back in shock, her face completely red, "w-w….what?" she tried to string together a sentence, but still had no response.

"That's up to you, I don't want to be late for school," Mei left her girlfriend behind.

Yuzu's heart was racing, "Mei, I promise to be your super hero, the first thing I will do is save Ansoniko," Yuzu promised the school council president after finally snapping out of her nervous moment, walking to school with Mei, humming happily as they walked closer to their place of education.

* * *

 **For some the people wondering about the 5-minute reference. A sweet little dream, that seemed pretty chaotic. The next one will be the last of Matsuri for a little while as well.**

 **The next release will be, Video Games with Yuzu (Yuzu, being the citric fruit) and after the fifth story will be, Mandarin Marriage (this one will be slightly comedic as well)**

 **Hope you all enjoying this little series, I have other plans for other franchises, one being part of my favourite genre (Mecha)**


	4. Video Games with Yuzu

**Short Story 2: Video games with Yuzu**

 _Yes I am following the rules, Yuzu is a Japanese citric fruit, which is the reason for the name of the manga series._

 _ **Characters involved:**_ _Yuzu, Mei, Matsuri._

 _ **Summary:**_ _After many attempts to skip studying for an important exam, Yuzu and Matsuri, with Yuzu eventually talking Mei into playing the new video game._

* * *

A blond haired girl silently entered the apartment she was living in, with her younger step sister and her mother, holding onto a bag with contents only known by her, "I cannot wait to try this new game out, Matsuri is going to be so jealous," she stated with overwhelming excitement, clutching the item with pride.

"You're home late," a girl with long black hair frightened Yuzu with her cold welcome.

"M-Mei, I…I went pick something up for the weekend," Yuzu stammered her reply, quickly hiding the package behind her.

Mei's expression stern, she shook her head in disbelief, "this year's exams will be much tougher than last year, if you don't get even in the top seventy-five this year, you might get expelled," Mei explained the situation, turning away from her step sister, walking into the dining area to start her studies for the upcoming exam.

"Geez Mei, you need to learn to lighten up," Yuzu puffed up her cheeks, her disdain obviously directed at the planned study session.

Yuzu entered the dining area, only to notice that a pile of books was neatly placed on the table, "wow Mei, what happened to studying in our room?"

"There wasn't enough room, so I thought it necessary to bring everything I needed out here," Mei calmly informed Yuzu, picking up one of the many books to read.

Yuzu bypassed the table one her way to the television just past the dining table, "well you study hard, I am going to try this video game out." After entering the guest area Yuzu started to look around for the controls to her gaming console and TV, "hey, do you know where the remote control is?" she enquired almost in a panic.

"I knew you would be wanting to waste time playing these video games," Mei retorted quickly, placing pen to paper, "so I hid them so you wouldn't be distracted from studying," Mei expressed her concern at Yuzu's falling grades.

"But the test isn't until….." Yuzu started but was soon stopped by Mei's stern expression.

"On Tuesday," Mei ended the sentence, she returned her focus to the books, "oh and I invited a study partner to study with us."

Just after she finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door, "I will get it!" Announced Yuzu, she rushed to the door and greeted the visitor, "welcome…..Matsuri?!" Yuzu's shocked expression became apparent.

A girl with short pink hair entered the apartment, happy to see Yuzu and Mei, she leaned closer to Yuzu's ear, a playful grin spanned from ear to ear, "so Yuzu, have you two done it yet?" Matsuri asked her childhood friend.

Yuzu's face turned red, stepping back in sheer horror at the question that was presented to her "M-M….Matsuri!" she screamed out in disdain, ignoring the sigh of Mei who was glaring at the two friends, "that is something you're too young to ask about!" Yuzu hollered her displeasure at the comment that was made.

"So, you two haven't done it yet," Matsuri shrugged her shoulders, slowly making her way to the table to study with the two girls she considered her sister. Before taking her seat, she turned to the trembling Yuzu, "so have you tried the new game? I'm certain that your girlfriend would love it Yuzu," the pinkette teased her friend.

"You have already played Teddy Bear Smash? Don't spoil it, I want Mei to see it as well!" Yuzu shrieked out in surprise, hiding the game before Matsuri could see it.

"Why Yuzu? Do you really think there is anything to spoil?" Matsuri teased her friend, watching Yuzu doing her best to hide the bag from her, she approached her chair and sat ready to study with the step siblings. Matsuri opened her bag pulling out a set of books and a pen to start her studies, "I recently transferred to the middle school division, so by getting to study with my new seniors, I am going to do so well," she informed her angered friend.

"What? But this school is super strict," Yuzu replied in a worrisome tone.

"Well that never stopped you from being so shameless," Mei replied coolly, reading the next page of her text book.

"The one without shame is you Mei, kissing me and hugging me, even making more worried that I should be, surprised that my hair hasn't turned grey," Yuzu returned with a rant of her own, shunting the blame about all of her concerns on the black haired girl.

"Oh come on Yuzu, I know you better than that, you have been wanting Mei to give you some 'special attention'" Matsuri teased Yuzu about her thoughts, a broad smirk expanding from ear to ear.

A wild expression from Mei staggered Yuzu, scaring her to getting her books and pens out, "you two shut up, I am concentrating with my studies," Mei snarled at the immature girls messing around at the study table.

"Alright geez," Yuzu snapped back at the School council president, she lowered her eyes towards the study guide, trying her best to write down the solution, but nothing was coming to mind.

Mei noticed how much Yuzu was struggling with the paperwork, but still did nothing to help her, while Matsuri was having a slightly easier time of it, but was still showing difficulty, "you know this stuff is relatively easy," Mei pointed out in a mocking tone, "until you get it done satisfactorily, I will not reveal where the remotes are," Mei informed her struggling sister.

"Fine I don't want your help, but I will find them myself when the time comes, I really want to play this new game," Yuzu growled at Mei, putting pen to paper with the intentions of continuing her studies for the next exam.

Hours had passed, it was almost time for dinner, Yuzu was slumped on the table resting on her arms, sleeping much to the disgust of Mei and Matsuri, "geez Yuzu, if you really want to play this video game, you need to take these studies seriously," Matsuri complained about her friends lack of interest.

"What is this game like?" Mei asked the smaller teen.

"The game's okay, not great or anything, but it does…." Matsuri started informing Mei about the game, before having her arm squeezed by a sleeping Yuzu.

Tightening her grip, "I challenge you to a teddy bear face off," Yuzu sleepily challenged her childhood friend.

"Man, Yuzu is strong even in her sleep," Matsuri complained about Yuzu's strength in during her sleep, she pried herself free from the grip and

"It's time for a break anyway, I will order something in, the remotes are here," Mei informed Matsuri of her intentions all the while removing the remotes to the TV and game console from her pockets, "I knew that Yuzu, would search all over the place, so hiding them in my pockets was the best choice," Mei explained her intentions to Matsuri, she placed the remotes on the table and approached the phone.

Matsuri picked up the remotes and turned to the sleeping blonde haired girl, forcefully trying her best to wake her up, "hey, Yuzu, wake up already, we can play the new game," Matsuri tried to force her friend awake.

Forcing herself awake, Yuzu rubbed her eyes, "what time is it?" she asked, stretching her arms out while yawning loudly.

Yuzu glanced at Mei who had the phone in hand, "what do you want for dinner?" She emotionlessly asked Yuzu.

"I want a curry," Yuzu quickly answered, she released another yawn and turned her attention to Matsuri.

The two exchanged glances and nodded, "time to get you back for my last defeat," Matsuri announced, grabbing the console controllers and taking the lounge chairs, the two girls prepared to play the new video game while Mei placed the orders for home delivery dinner.

"You two only have one hour before dinner and then we continue studying," Mei informed the two girls, she walked back to the table to continue her studies, the sound effects of the game echoed around the room, she peered back to see two teddy bears on the screen fighting each other with Matsuri and Yuzu controlling them, 'teddy bears, they are so cute,' the stern girl thought to herself.

"You won't win this time Yuzu!" Matsuri yelled out as she pushed her friend into a corner.

"I have played the demos, there is no way I have forgotten the controls of this game," Yuzu responded calmly, pressing for a counter offensive, "take that!"

The two gamers continued to get louder while the more mature girl witnessed them playing the game while ignoring their surroundings, "will you two shut up, I am trying to concentrate!" Mei yelled at her step sister and Matsuri.

"This is competition, we need to take this seriously," Yuzu and Matsuri replied in unison, getting back to the game.

Yuzu and Mei were alone with Matsuri leaving them behind to continue their studies, "ah that curry was great," Yuzu stretched out her arms, she glanced back at the television set, thinking about the game, "so Mei, how about a game?" She asked her step-sister, with the hope that she was answer positively.

"No," the immediate response came from Mei, she turned back to her studies and continued to ignore her sister.

Yuzu grabbed the book and pulled it away from Mei, "you need to take a break, you haven't stopped since earlier today," Yuzu stood up and moved towards the couches, "how about a game between you and me?" She tried her best to bargain with Mei.

"I am not interested, now return that book," Mei demanded her step sister, but was ignored, she watched Yuzu turning the TV on and grabbing the controls of the games.

"Come on Mei, if you win just one game, I will return your book," Yuzu again bargained with Mei, which seemed to work.

"Fine," Mei finally submitted to her sister's terms, she sat down and took the controls.

"I will take it easy on you for now," Yuzu told her sister. She showed joy that Mei was ready to play a video game with her, "so what would happen if I go through the entire session of the game without losing?"

"I will tutor you until you cannot take it anymore," Mei snarled at Yuzu. Mei prepared herself to take Yuzu on in the game that she knew, her confidence seemed to radiate while Mei was unsure of what to do.

"Let's go," Yuzu started the game, as promised Yuzu took it easy, Mei still struggled with the controls of the game, not getting the grasp of it, "press this button," Yuzu suggested, helping Mei with the controls of the game, but Mei was still having a difficult time with the ability to play the game. With pure luck Mei was able to use her character to land a powerful blow, almost defeating Yuzu, "phew that was close," Yuzu gulped, she used her character to attack Mei, defeating her in the first round, "that wasn't bad," Yuzu complimented her step-sister.

"I don't know how I did it," Mei replied calmly, she glanced at the controls, perplexed by what had happened, "I just pressed a couple of buttons, hoping for the best," she admitted to the competitive girl next to her.

"Yeah, but it was still pretty cool," Yuzu continued to compliment the girl sitting next to her.

Restarting the game, Mei was starting to show some signs of improvement, but was still no match for Yuzu, she was showing signs of having a great time, but wasn't showing, as time passed the two girls continued to play the game late into the night, "come on princess teddy bear, we can do it!" Mei yelled out her encouragement for the character.

Yuzu was caught off guard with the comment, allowing Mei to pick up her only win for the night, "no, that doesn't count!" Yuzu tried to argue, but Mei grabbed her face and glared at her coldly.

"Return my book, you said one win," Mei chastised her step-sister, Yuzu returned the book. The two girls looked at the clock, it was almost midnight, "I have wasted enough time with this silly game," Mei walked away from the couch and towards her room.

"What about tomorrow?" Yuzu asked Mei for another game.

"I will never play that silly game again," Mei answered Yuzu, she entered her room with Yuzu following closely.

'I thought that game was really cool,' Yuzu thought to herself.

The next day had arrived with the two girl studying for their next test, they had been doing so for last five hours, it was silent as they concentrated, not even a peep emerged from them.

As time passed, Yuzu fell back on her chair and let out a yawn, "come on Mei, we need a break," Yuzu called for a break to the long period of study.

"Fine, we will play that game again," Mei immediately responded, catching Yuzu by surprise.

"I thought you didn't want to play that game again," Yuzu retorted in shock, she leapt out of her chair and rushed towards the video game console, "is it because the game has teddy bears as characters?" Yuzu questioned the black haired girl with a sly smile.

"No, I just want to keep the peace," Mei answered, she sat next to Yuzu on the couch and the two girls started playing another round of the game, "if you can get a decent score on the test, we will go on a date," Mei made her promise to Yuzu.

Yuzu immediately shot up and started rushing to the table, "what are we waiting for? We need to continue studying….." Yuzu excitedly responded to the conditions set by her girlfriend, as she was about to leave the area, Yuzu felt Mei's hand grabbing hers, she looked down at the quiet girl, "what is it?" She asked Mei.

"There is no need to rush your studies, have a break," she reasoned with her girlfriend quietly. She pointed to the game.

Yuzu smiled at Mei as her grip tightened, "alright, we will play this game," Yuzu agreed with Mei, taking the seat next to her, they started playing the game, with Mei getting better and catching up to Yuzu's ability in the game, their wins to lose ratio started to tighten, "you seem to be enjoying yourself," Yuzu pointed out with a smile.

"I am not enjoying this silly game, I am only playing because I want to do the same things as you," Mei admitted with a tinge of redness crossing her face, she turned away to hide her blushing, but Yuzu knew her better than that, she grinned slightly and turned to the game, "the test is still three days away," Yuzu directed the time left before the major test, "I thought you wouldn't admit, but in reality, you like this game because of the teddy bears in it," Yuzu explained to Mei, but was given the cold treatment, "sleep talking about the game told me everything," Yuzu burst out laughing, she fell back on the couch with tears streaming down her face from the fit of laughter.

"I won the game," Mei informed her laughing step-sister, the laughter ended suddenly as Yuzu watched Mei finish the game with the killer blow.

"That's not fair!" Yuzu started to cry in sadness.

"Maybe next time, you won't be laughing at me," Mei reminded her girlfriend, she walked away from the couch and grabbed the previous night's dinner from the fridge, "we need to eat," Mei placed the food in the microwave.

* * *

 **Along with some of the short stories that we are seeing, there will be events throughout the world that will be part of other short stories, So I will be doing some research into these festivals (except for a few that I do know of), so I can properly include them as Short stories, the first will be the April Flower Festival of Japan.**

 **The next theme will be of Mei's teddy bears. and will not have Matsuri in it.**


	5. Mandarin Marraige

**Citrus Story 5: Mandarin marriage.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _it is a special day for two important characters with only two attending this special day. This one will be a little shorter than I had hoped, but I hope you all still like it._

 _ **Characters:**_ _Yuzu and Mei_

* * *

Sitting up after a good night's sleep, Mei turned her attention to Yuzu, whom was sleeping next to her, still grasping on her pillow and talking in sleep, uttering "Yuzu, wake up," Mei forced her girlfriend to wake up, almost pushing her off the bed. Watching Yuzu as she turned around, clutching at the pillow, pushing Yuzu yet again to force her to wake up but to no avail, "wake up now!" she demanded until she eventually pushed her older step-sister off the bed.

Hitting the floor, a loud thud echoed through the room "owwww!" Yuzu screamed out in pain. She slowly crawled her way back up and glared at Mei, "what the hell was that for?"

"We are going to have a wedding today," the emotionless Mei responded, to her step-sister.

Visibly flustered by the proposal, Yuzu stepped back in shock, "no it's too early, we are only sixteen," Yuzu argued back.

"Shut up and get ready," Mei snapped back, she rushed out of the room, seeking breakfast, ignoring the calls of Yuzu.

Yuzu emerged from the room, "Mei, we can't have a wedding, we are too young, not only that," Yuzu tried her best to disagree with Mei, but her heart raced too quickly for her to contain it, "we're step-sisters."

"Yeah, so what," Mei replied coldly, she stepped out of the room, leaving the flustered Yuzu to contemplate on the suggestion, "now go get something decent."

Yuzu walked towards the closet to find something decent to wear, 'wow, she was serious about it,' she thought to herself, picturing the serious expression of Mei. Skimming through the wardrobe, she quickly discovered that she had nothing suitable to wear for what Mei had planned, she remained unaware, yet excited about the proposition, failing to eat her breakfast she rushed out to get the requested attire for the impromptu wedding.

Mei quietly ate her breakfast, knowing peace would be around for a little longer, her thoughts wondering about the plans she wanted to follow for the day, her thoughts started to wonder, what was she going to do for the wedding, "Ansoniko and Kumoguro, today is your special day," Mei glanced at the plush toys

Yuzu walked down the pathway, delirious about what was being, imagining what it would be like to marry Mei, so excited that she started humming to herself and not caring about anyone around her. She made her way to a shop filled with amazing dresses, 'I have to look great,' Yuzu reminded herself, looking around at the nice outfits that were on display.

Yuzu quickly turned her attention to a white dress, she imagined how Mei would look in the dress, her face started to turn red, 'wow that dress is beautiful,' she thought to herself, she moved her hand towards a tag, hoping that it wouldn't cost much, she turned it around slowly, her eyes closed almost in fear, but also in hope that it wouldn't be that expensive. After turning the tag, Yuzu opened one of her eyes and glanced down, lowered the tag and let out a sigh, "too expensive," she whispered, she turned away and walked out of the shop saddened by not being able to buy the dress, "oh well, I cannot get everything,' she admitted to herself, walking slowly towards the next shop in hopes to continue her search for something nice to wear.

Back at home, Mei was finishing the preparations, organizing the seating of a single person, she stood at one end of the room, her left hand on her chin, thinking about what needed to be finished next, "oh right, the food," she whispered to herself, she moved into the kitchen and started to prepare food, 'Yuzu normally does the cooking," the black haired girl reminded herself of Yuzu's skills.

She grabbed a cookbook and started to flip through the pages, wondering how to cook within her own limitations, 'I am nowhere near as good as Yuzu, maybe I should find something simple.'

As the day continued Yuzu finally made it home with a bag, holding onto it proudly, she tiptoed while the smell of cooking wafted through the apartment and noticed that Mei was trying her hand at cooking, failing to realize that the alter in the lounge room. Silently entering her room, she closed the door gently, "I cannot wait to surprise her," Yuzu giggled with satisfaction.

After Yuzu emerged from the room, in an elegant dress, she noticed that Mei was looking away, hiding her admiration of Yuzu, "so what do you think?" Yuzu asked her girlfriend happily.

Refusing to answer the question, she walked quietly towards the alter, glancing over her shoulder once again without Yuzu taking notice, "let's get started," she informed Yuzu softly.

Yuzu noticed two of the teddy bears in the lounge room, signs of confusion gripped her, she noticed the small formal attire that Mei placed on the teddy bears, "oh how cute, they are our witnesses," Yuzu chimed in joy, oblivious to Mei's real intentions.

"Today is their big day," coolly Mei replied as she placed them in the middle of the room, waiting for Yuzu who was extremely upset with the revelations of Mei's intentions for the wedding, "come on Yuzu," Mei called for Yuzu, but to no avail.

"So this is what you meant, I thought you were saying!" Yuzu assumed but was silenced when Mei pressed her finger over her mouth.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that it was their big day," Mei tried to ease Yuzu's distressed demeanour, she noticed for the first time in a while that Yuzu had dressed up nicely, Mei turned around to glance over at the teddy bears, the ones that she had placed in the centre of the lounge room, she peered back to see once again Yuzu in a nice dress, "you look really cute in that," Mei uttered almost silently.

Yuzu perked up at hearing Mei whispering, "what was that Mei?"

"Nothing, let's just start this ceremony," Mei shrugged off her comment quickly.

"Oh come on Mei, I heard you say something," Yuzu pestered her step-sister with a playful grin, she wrapped her arms around Mei, preventing her from moving onwards the centre of the room, "please tell me what you said," she pleaded with Mei, hoping with all her heart that what Mei said.

Mei turned towards the two teddy bears, ignoring the pleas of her step-sister, approaching them with Yuzu glaring in disdain. "Sit down and watch," Mei ordered her girlfriend coldly.

Unhappy with the situation, Yuzu sat on the couch, crossed her arms and looked away from the marriage between two plush toys, 'gees Mei, you're so obsessed with your teddy bears,' jealousy rung in the mind of the blonde haired girl, she peered out the corner of her eye as the mock ceremony played on.

"If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not wed, please speak now," Mei announced the starting of the end of the ceremony, she looked up at Yuzu who remained silent, "do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah of course I do," a hint of sarcasm resonated through the room, "they're just plush toys!" Yuzu's frustrations boiled over, she stood up and glared at the younger female, turning away and took her first step.

Quickly Mei grabbed the other girl's hand and gripped it as tightly as possible, "where do you think you're going?"

"Going to hang out with Harumin!" Yuzu snapped back viciously.

Before walking away, Mei pulled Yuzu back and pinned her against the couch, the two locked eyes with Yuzu visibly flustered. "I was kind of hoping you would get angry," she teased Yuzu softly, smiling at her while holding Yuzu's arms in place, "you look really nice in that dress, it will be a pity that you don't wear it all the time," whispered the black haired girl.

Yuzu tried to pry herself free of Mei's hold on her, looking away, while her step-sister's sudden actions started to take its toll on her, "why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanted to tell you something important," Mei announced, staring into Yuzu's green eyes, a cold grin crossed her face, "I never got much of a chance to respond to something."

"What?" Yuzu asked, puzzled by Mei's comments, she turned her attention back to Mei, her heart racing ever faster.

"Is your heart racing? Are you starting to get flustered?" Mei asked her step-sister.

"I am beyond flustered!" Yuzu snapped back fiercely.

"You know my heart is racing at the moment," Mei continued to taunt her girlfriend in the same monotone voice, "at first, I wasn't certain, but being around you has made it so much clearer."

Getting frustrated with Mei and her cold comments, she tried to look away again, this time, Mei followed up by grabbing her face, forcing the bound girl to stare into her deep purple eyes, "finish it already," Yuzu demanded, unflinchingly while Mei inched closer.

"Fine," she sighed. The cold gaze remained fixed on the nervous girl, "I love you Yuzu."

Yuzu flinched and tried to block everything from the surrounding area, even Mei's confession didn't seem to register, "wh-w…..what did you say?"

"I am not repeating myself, since there is no need to," Mei finally released Yuzu from her grasp and turned back to the teddy bears, she looked back once again, a gentle smile crossed Mei's face.

Shocked at the sight of the gentle grin, Yuzu's heart skipped a beat, she tried to move, while her step-sister's voice echoed in her mind, she started to imagine what might have happened next, she watched Mei finishing the wedding between the two teddy bears. Finally gathering the courage to stand up, Yuzu approached Mei and looked down at her.

"What is it?" Mei asked, looking up at Yuzu.

"You told me to dress up nicely," Yuzu answered as calmly as possibly, her heart was still racing, "yet, you dress up like you would everyday."

"It doesn't matter," Mei responded, picking up the teddy bears, Mei stood up, walking passed Yuzu, she felt the older girl grabbing her wrist, she glanced back at Yuzu, "what is it?"

Not responding Yuzu suddenly advanced, kissing Mei and catching her off guard, 'I am not giving up, one day I will be your wife Mei,' Yuzu thought to herself, she pulled back from the kiss and broadly smiled at the stunned girl in front of her. Mei was visibly flustered by the sudden kiss, turning around to hide her blushing, "what's the matter Mei?"

"Nothing," she whispered, Yuzu brushed passed Mei, before she could make some distance between the two, Mei grabbed Yuzu's wrist and stopped her from leaving her alone, "wait."

"What is it?" Yuzu asked, caught off guard again Mei suddenly kissed Yuzu in response, Yuzu tried to break free, her heart started pounding with her resistance breaking rather quickly.

As quickly as Mei kissed Yuzu, the black haired girl pulled back and gently smiled at the blonde haired girl, "I love you," she repeated her confession from earlier, leaving Yuzu stunned at the confession, Mei turned away to tend to the wedding of her teddy bears once again.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, have been really busy organising some important things, haven't had much time to even get to typing short stories properly. But I do have some ideas for short stories between these two lovebirds.**

 **The next story will have a certain theme the other one beyond that is a princess theme.**


	6. Dueling Grapefruits

**Duelling Grapefruits.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _a parody of a lot of people's favourite children's card game, or card games on motorcycles, or maybe ladies and gentlemen. No? Oh well I guess we know where this is heading._

* * *

"Come on Mei, it's about to start raining!" Yuzu started panicking, holding her umbrella up, waiting for her step-sister to come into the protection of the umbrella, a plastic bag in her other hand, she grew more excited with each step she had taken to get home.

Mei stood next to Yuzu, peering down at the bag, containing items which she was unsure of, "what's in that bag?" Mei asked emotionlessly.

"Oh just an order, of a popular card game," Yuzu chimed with pride.

Sighing at the response, shaking her head in displeasure, "surely you can put your money to better use," Mei complained to her older step-sister.

"Come on, at least give this game a try," Yuzu pleaded with Mei.

"Why?" Mei questioned the immature girl.

The rain started falling, a loud crash roared overhead, catching Mei off guard, she flinched and begun clinging to Yuzu's arm, fearful of the thunderstorm that had bellowed to life. Yuzu looked down at the shaking Mei, "wow, I think I have found another dent in your armour," Yuzu teased her girlfriend, playfully smiling at the black haired girl.

"I am not scared, just surprised that's all," Mei replied cautiously, proceeding with fear becoming ever obvious to Yuzu.

"Geez Mei, just admit it, you're afraid of thunder, it's obvious," Yuzu continued to taunt her girlfriend sneering at her, trying to get her to respond, but Mei tightened her grasp, causing Yuzu to struggle a little, "hey, I am starting to lose feeling in my arm, let go," she complained, but it was no use, the crack of thunder roared overhead.

After fifteen minutes the two girls finally made it back to their apartment, the rain gushing down from the sky, brilliant flashes of lightning crashed onwards to the ground and distant rumbles of thunder echoed through the halls of the apartment building. Taking a quick peer into her bag hoping that the items weren't damaged from the storm.

Mei rushed through the hall leaving Yuzu behind, fearful of the raging storm, "Mei, wait up!"

Standing in the elevator, the sounds of the storm was muffled allowing Mei to breathe a sigh of relief, she glared at Yuzu who was holding back her laughter, "don't laugh," she hissed at Yuzu.

"Oh come on Mei, don't get too upset there are plenty of people who are afraid of thunder," Yuzu tried to reason with Mei, while the lights in the elevator started to flicker, Mei grabbed Yuzu's arm yet again and closed her eyes, "we're almost at our floor," Yuzu whispered gently, doing her best to comfort Mei from what she feared the most.

First to enter the apartment was Mei, a flash lightning lit up the room followed by a sudden peal of thunder which shook the room, "and lightning too," Yuzu teased the black haired girl.

"I am not afraid!" Mei snapped back in hopes of defending her fear, another sudden flash lit up the room, this time the power was knocked out, followed by Mei rushing towards her sister, hugging her and visibly shaken, "alright, maybe a little afraid," she finally admitted to Yuzu. Mei's eyes darted at the bag, "why did you buy that?" she asked the girl coldly.

"Because Harumin challenged me to a game, sadly my deck never stood a chance against her, so I decided to buy lots of cards in hopes to beat her," Yuzu expressed her desire to beat her friend, pulling two boxes out of the bag.

"Is this game popular?" Mei questioned her sister, showing signs of curiosity.

"Oh yeah, there are even major tournaments," Yuzu replied as she moved towards the table, she placed the two boxes on the table and pulled out a few packs of sleeves to protect her new cards, "want to open them with me?" She asked her sister, shocked she watched the black haired girl take a seat, then a box, "so you will open a box?"

"Yeah," Mei answered quietly, "will you teach me how to play?"

"Sure, I would love to play against someone else," Yuzu answered positively, ripping open the first pack.

With time passing, the two girls finally opened up all he packs, Mei seemed to have less luck in the cards she had pulled from the packs, but Yuzu remained quiet, she noticed a few of the cards in pile that Mei had built up, "you know, you could build a decent deck with those cards and with these cards, your deck could get better," Yuzu informed her girlfriend, passing over a few of the rare cards she picked up from the pack.

Mei glanced at the cards, seeing the number of cards depicting teddy bears on them, "so when do we start playing this game?" Mei asked with a sense of inquisitiveness, waiting for the blonde haired girl to start teaching her.

About an hour had passed, Yuzu was sitting at one side of the table, shuffling her deck, Mei was mirroring Yuzu's actions, the two girl placed their respective decks to their right and drew five cards each, "I will go first," Yuzu announced, drawing her sixth card, "I summon Dragon Fairy," Yuzu beckoned her first monster and set two cards face down on the field, "I end my turn," Yuzu finished her move.

"Alright, I draw," Mei took a card from the top of her deck, she looked at the cards in her hand, "I summon, Orange Teddy Bear," Mei summoned her first monster, "I attack with my monster," Mei announced her attack.

"I counter with my trap card, Attack deflection shield," Yuzu countered her step sister.

Mei showed a small level of annoyance, "fine, I use my monster's effect to summon another teddy bear monster to the field," Mei picked up her deck and pulled out another monster, summoning it to the field, "Purple Teddy Bear, will attack your dragon," Mei attempted another attack on her sister's monster, this time it went through, dealing a small amount of damage to Yuzu's points.

"When my monster is destroyed by battle, I can search out a monster from my deck and add it to my hand," Yuzu announced her move, Yuzu shuffled her deck, watching Mei setting a couple of cards on the field.

"I end my move," Mei replied calmly, waiting for Yuzu to make her second move.

"Alright here I go," Yuzu drew her next card, "I summon Water Fairy from my hand, then with that I can special summon Earth Fairy," Yuzu summoned two monsters to the field.

"Then I activate a face down," Mei quickly countered Yuzu's actions, "Summon Devastation, your monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to half their attacks," Mei informed Yuzu of the card's effect.

"I taught you too well," Yuzu puffed up her cheeks, she set another card face down, immediately ending her turn.

"My turn, I summon Red Teddy Bear," Mei brought forth her second monster.

"I activate my Summon Devastation, take that," Yuzu proudly activated her trap card, she watched her sister calmly allow her monsters being destroyed by the card, she recorded the damage.

"I activate my spell card, Teddy Bear Rebirth," Mei used a green card from her hand, bringing back one of her monsters from the graveyard, "I will attack your points directly," Mei initiated an attack on her sister's points.

"I activate damage split, with this I get to halve the damage I take, but you also receive the same amount," Yuzu countered her step-sister's attack.

"I set one card again and end my turn," Mei waited for her sister to make a move, she drew a card and smiled at her.

"Alright, I now summon, Fire Fairy in attack mode," Yuzu cheerfully announced her next move, waiting for Mei to respond to her summon, "now it's time for me to attack and win this duel," Yuzu quickly announced her failing to realize the Mei wasn't even concerning herself with Yuzu's reckless move.

"I don't think so, I activate this card," Mei replied, flipping over the face-down card to reveal an indigo coloured card.

"No, not that!" Yuzu wailed her disapproval.

"It destroys your monster and deals damage equal half that monster's attack strength," Mei informed her girlfriend emotionlessly. Mei watched her step-sister flop onto the table, almost crying after being defeated by a player whom had only just started playing, Mei picked up the cards and placed them in her pocket.

"I have been playing for so long and I still lost the game," Yuzu complained, she looked up at the black haired girl, leaving the dining area to head back to her room, "where are you going?"

"To bed," Mei answered sternly, she glared at Yuzu, "don't ever ask me to play such a pointless game," Mei snarled at Yuzu, turning back to face the door to her room, before walking in Mei pulled a card from her pocket, 'this card has such a cute picture of a teddy bear,' Mei entered the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Yuzu alone to lament the defeat that she had received.

"Oh man, I had such a great place to take Mei out on our next date too," whispered to herself, telling herself what could have been if she won the game.

Moments later, Yuzu dragged herself into the room, placing her defeated deck on the side draws, and got herself ready for bed, the storm was still going as strong as it was when it first started hours prior to their game. Yuzu looked down at Mei who was sleeping soundly, noticing that a strand of Mei's hair was hanging down, the blonde haired girl swept it back and smiled, "you look so peaceful when sleeping," Yuzu reminded herself, she couldn't help but watch her girlfriend sleeping.

Grabbing the blankets on her side of the bed, she rested her head on the pillow, just as she was about to turn off the light, Mei shot up and sneered at Yuzu, "you woke me up."

"What? How? I just moved a strand of your hair," Yuzu snapped back in anger.

Suddenly another clap of thunder roared, shuddering the windows violently and causing a power failure, without seeing what was happing, Yuzu felt Mei collapsing onto her, shaking in fear, in response Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei and held her closely, trying her best to remove whatever fear Mei was experiencing, "being afraid of thunder is nothing to be ashamed of, even Matsuri is afraid of thunder," Yuzu assured Mei, but no response emerged from Mei. Being dark in the room, Yuzu couldn't see that Mei was sleeping.

Yuzu fell back onto her pillow and started sleeping, embracing Mei while doing so, "goodnight my princess."

* * *

 **The next few will be a set of parodies directly inspired by Chaosteam, the ones who help translate Citrus and other stories, then what I will do is a cross over with Netsuzou Trap and Citrus just for the fun of it, I want it to be chaotic and knowing Hotaru, it should be chaotic.**

 **So I will be breaking a few of my rules, but only for the fun of it.**


End file.
